


Dangerous Coincidence

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should really stop meeting like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Coincidence

Mulder sat on the ground, his hands and legs handcuffed, while he watched Krycek walk into the room and calmly shoot his captors. There was a canister of some kind of gas thrown into the room and in no time the men, swayed, coughed and dropped. He didn't imagined help would come because he didn't tell Scully where he was going, but he didn't think Alex-fucking-Krycek would come to his rescue either.

 

He wished the gas had worked on him, no idea why it didn't, so he'd be spared this sight. The sight of Krycek walking around the room, shooting each of his six captors with ease and utter dispassion; his gun flashing like lightning in the dimly lit room. Krycek crouched in front of him now and Mulder drew back, his head hitting the wall, a purely instinctive response to seeing men with their brains blown out. There was a flicker of something on Krycek's face but it disappeared before he could understand it.

 

"You're really something, Mulder," Krycek said, his voice was unbearably loud in the now silent room, "You ever do something like this again, without backup I might add, and I'll shoot you myself to make sure you stay put."

 

Mulder stared at him.

 

Krycek sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here. They pumped you full of drugs. You probably won't remember anything I say." Then Krycek frowned; his face looked younger and less like a cold-blooded murderer when he did that.

 

A heartbeat later.. Mulder felt himself being kissed. Slowly, tenderly, more a pressing of lips than a real kiss.

 

"Let's get you out of here." Krycek smiled at him, a sad smile, and dragged him to his feet. 

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Nov 14 2008 for ursula4x who requested: Mulder/Krycek, ball lightning.


End file.
